Funds are requested for support of the Fifth International Congress on Nutrition and Metabolism in Renal Disease. Four previous congresses have been held: in Wurzburg, West Germany in May, 1977, in Bologna, Italy in June, 1979, in Marseilles, France in September, 1982, and in Williamsburg, Virginia in October, 1985. Each of the previous congresses was supported, in part, by grants of $10,000-19,000 from the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases. Financial support was also obtained for these four meetings from various other organizations and pharmaceutical firms. Funds are now being solicited to provide support for the Fifth International Congress which will be held in Strasbourg, France August 31 - September 3, 1988. This application is being made to obtain funds ($49,000) from the NIDDK to support travel expenses for American scientists who are invited to speak at this meeting, young American investigators who are presenting free communications at this meeting, and to help defray publications costs This Fifth Congress should be of particular relevance to the NIDDK because the meeting will focus on new research findings that could influence the conduct of the NIH-funded MDRD Study.